doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon
Este es un listado de los repartos de las películas y especiales pertenecientes a la serie de anime Pokémon. Las películas de Pokémon cuentan con el elenco principal de la serie televisiva y preceden el estreno de cada temporada. Se han estrenado 18 películas hasta ahora. Todas han sido dirigidas por Kunihiko Yuyama. En cada película, aparte del Equipo Rocket también hay personajes invitados que junto con Ash y sus amigos, se involucran con uno o varios de los Pokémon legendarios y con otros nuevos Pokémon que recién hacen su aparición en los videojuegos. algunas películas tuvieron éxito en la industria del cine, a partir del gran impacto que tuvo la primera película. Todas las películas de la serie se han doblado al español latino de alguna u otra manera. Sin embargo, muy pocos especiales se han estrenado, y no se ha doblado ninguno desde 2008. Todas las películas y especiales que se han doblado lo han hecho desde la versión en ingles, ninguno desde la versión japonesa. Las primeras ocho películas fueron distribuidas en occidente por 4Kids Entertainment y desde la novena por The Pokémon Company International, "TPCI" (anteriormente Pokémon USA, "PUSA") las cuales son dobladas al inglés por el estudio DuArt Film and Video. = Películas = Serie original Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000, S.A. de C.V. |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López Estrada |supervision_producc = Rubén Arvizu |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix 70px |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 1998 1999 (LA) |duracion = 75 minutos }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje|230px Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo Contraataca (ポケットモンスター ミュウツーの逆襲 Pocket Monsters Mewtwo no Gyakushū en japonés, Pokémon: Mewtwo strikes back en inglés) es la primera película de Pokémon. Se estrenó el 18 de julio de 1998 en los cines japoneses. Su duración es de 75 minutos sin contar el corto animado que la precede denominado Las vacaciones de Pikachu y que dura aproximadamente 20 minutos. Sin embargo, la versión japonesa de esta película incluía un pequeño corto de 10 minutos cuyo nombre es El origen de Mewtwo, el cual fue eliminado fuera de Japón. Los Pokémon protagonistas son Mewtwo y Mew. Reparto Muestras multimedia Pokmon Mewtwo Contraataca Trailer audio Latino *Película completa doblada al español Curiosidades *El personaje de Corey pasó a llamarse Gary (como el rival de Ash), debido a su parecido y Gerardo del Valle quien interpretaba a Gary también le dio su voz, causando confusión ya que eran físicamente diferentes y sus Pokémon no coincidían. **Esto pudo haber sido hecho sabiéndolo, ya que se cambiaron los primeros diálogos de Ash y Corey, haciendo parecer que ya se conocían desde antes. *Algunas ediciones en VHS contienen créditos traducidos al español, y con los actores de doblaje reemplazando a los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y hubo otros donde se mantuvo la acreditación en inglés. *La traducción de la primera estrofa de la canción "Tema de Pokémon" se conservo respecto a la serie, pero la segunda se cambio respecto al CD Para ser un maestro. Extras del VHS thumb|230px Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |supervision_producc = Gail Tilden |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix 70px |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo Kim Moore |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 1999 2000 (LA) |duracion = 80 minutos }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje|230px Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno (劇場版ポケットモンスター 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 Maboroshi no Pokémon Rugia baku tan en japonés, Pokémon: The Power of One en inglés) es la segunda película de la serie animada. Su lanzamiento en Japón se hace el 17 de julio de 1999, junto con su respectivo corto animado llamado Pikachu al rescate. Además en Japón se incluyó el corto El día de Slowking. El Pokémon protagonistas es Lugia. Reparto Voces adicionales *Elena Ramírez *Kayzie Rogers (versión en inglés) Muestras multimedia Curiosidades *En esta película Misty y Melody pelean por lo que parece ser el amor hacia Ash Ketchum, en la vida real sus actrices de doblaje, Xóchitl Ugarte y Gaby Ugarte son hermanas. **Años mas tarde, Gaby Ugarte interpretaría a otro personaje que también sería compañera de viaje de Ash Ketchum, Dawn. *Esta fue la ultima pelicula que se estreno en cines en Argentina. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix 70px |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2000 2001 (LA) |duracion = 73 minutos }} Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown (結晶塔の帝王 ＥＮＴＥＩ Kesshōtō no Teiō ENTEI en japonés, Pokémon: Spell of the Unown en inglés) es la tercera película de Pokémon. Hizo su estreno en los cines japoneses el 8 de julio de 2000. Los Pokémon protagonistas son los Unown y Entei. Reparto Muestras multimedia Curiosidades *A diferencia de la primera película, la letra de la traducción de la canción "Pokémon Johto" es igual a la del CD "The Johto Journeys". *En la versión del VHS al principio de la película se puede escuchar una voz en off que dice "Pokémon 3" mientras que en la versión en DVD esta linea fue eliminada. *Fue la última película que se exhibió en salas de cine en Latinoamerica. La 4ª fue la ultima película en que se exhibió en salas de cine en Estados Unidos, a partir de la quinta en adelante solo se transmiten por televisión. En Japón, en cambio, no ha cambiado aún la costumbre y se siguen exhibiendo en cines. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque Japonés |estudio_doblaje = MADE Productions |direccion_doblaje = Gabriel Cobayassi |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |gerente_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_doblada = Estadounidense |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2001 2002 (LA) |duracion = 76 minutos }} thumb|Creditos del DVD|230px thumb|Creditos de la TV|230px| Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque (セレビィ時を超えた遭遇 Serebī Toki wo Koeta Sougū en japonés, Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi, Voice of the Forest en inglés) es la cuarta película de Pokémon, basada en una de las muchas aventuras de Ash Ketchum, pero esta vez con Celebi y Suicune como Pokémon protagonistas. Fue lanzada en los cines de Japón el 7 de julio de 2001. El corto animado que precede a esta película es Pikachu's Pikaboo. Reparto Curiosidades *Esta fue la primera película de Pokémon distribuida por Disney, lo que haría cambios en varios aspectos comparándola con las otras películas: ** La película fue mandada a MADE Productions, siendo que las anteriores películas habían sido dobladas en Audiomaster 3000. **Debido a que Gabriel Gama no se encontraba en México durante la grabación no interpreta a Brock, por lo cual Arturo Mercado Jr. toma su lugar. **Fue la Segunda película con el logo en español, la primera fue "Mewtwo contraataca" **Ninguna canción fue doblada manteniéndose toda la música en inglés a pesar de ser distribuida por Disney, empresa caracterizada por doblar todas o por lo menos la mayoría de las canciones de sus productos. *Dado que Gerardo Vásquez tuvo un desacuerdo económico con la compañía de doblaje,https://youtu.be/T6NpK2pM5m4?t=2h1m19s hubo algunos cambios: **Fue remplazado en el papel de Meowth por Gabriel Cobayassi. **Diego Armando Nieves lo remplazó como el Narrador. **Gabriel Cobayassi también fungiría como director de doblaje de la película. *En toda la película se puede escuchar a Ash hacer gestos y expresiones de su voz en ingles Verónica Taylor y no de Gabriel Ramos. *La edición argentina de SBP montó el doblaje mexicano sobre la versión japonesa, a pesar de que el doblaje fue hecho en base de la versión americana. Como resultado, varias partes quedaron en versión original. Edición en vídeo VHS DVD Transmisión Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Japonés |estudio_doblaje = MADE Productions |direccion_doblaje = Gabriel Cobayassi |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |gerente_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_doblada = Estadounidense |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2002 2003 (LA) |duracion = 70 minutos }} thumb|Creditos del DVD|230px Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias (水の都の護神 ラティアスとラティオス Mizu no Miyako no Mamorigami Ratiasu to Ratiosu en japonés, Pokémon Heroes en inglés) es la quinta película que corresponde a la quinta temporada de la serie. Fue lanzada el 13 de julio de 2002 en Japón y dura aproximadamente 90 minutos. Esta película introduce como protagonistas a los Pokémon Latios y Latias, dando a conocer un evento de ellos. Campamento de Pikachu es el nombre que recibe el corto que le precede. Reparto Voces adicionales *Mariana Lodoza - Niño *Germán Fabregat *Alma Juárez *Beatriz Camarena *Rommy Mendoza Curiosidades *Es la segunda película de Pokémon distribuida por Disney, lo que mantendría los cambios de su predecesora: ** La película fue mandada a MADE Productions. **Esta película también tiene un logo en español y también esta acreditada. **Ninguna canción fue doblada manteniéndose toda la música en inglés a pesar de ser distribuida por Disney, empresa caracterizada por doblar todas o por lo menos la mayoría de las canciones de sus productos. *Debido a que Gabriel Gama no se encontraba en México durante la grabación no interpreta a Brock, por lo cual Arturo Mercado Jr. toma su lugar. *Debido a que Gerardo Vásquez tuvo un desacuerdo económico con la compañía de doblaje, hubo algunos cambios: **Fue remplazado en el papel de Meowth por Gabriel Cobayassi. **Diego Armando Nieves lo reemplazó como el Narrador. **Gabriel Cobayassi también fungió como director de doblaje de la película. *Esta vez si se traducen las expresiones y gestos de Ash con la voz de Gabriel Ramos. *Segunda pelicula distribuida por Disney doblada en México. Edición en vídeo VHS DVD Transmisión = Especiales = Actualmente los especiales no han sido doblados desde 2008, a diferencia de las películas que fueron dobladas de una u otra manera. Serie original Pokémon: El Origen de Mewtwo Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 1998 1999 (LA) |duracion = 10 minutos }} Pokémon: El origen de Mewtwo (ミュウツーの誕生 Mewtwo no Tanjō en japonés, The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin en inglés) es un corto de 10 minutos que introduce a la primera película, Mewtwo contraataca. Fuera de Japón este corto fue omitido por poseer un argumento oscuro con un contenido moral y teológico, tratando temas serios como la clonación, la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo fue reintegrado a la película para su lanzamiento en VHS y DVD. En Estados Unidos existe otra versión llamada The Story of Mewtwo's Origin y otra llamada The Birth of Mewtwo. Reparto Curiosidades *Fue doblado un fragmento del especial debido a la salida de la película "Pokémon la Película: Mewtwo contraataca". *Este especial solo fue únicamente exhibido en español en la edición en VHS de "Pokémon la Película: Mewtwo Contraataca". *Mas tarde este especial fue puesto en el DVD de "Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa" completa, pero sin ser doblada al español. *Se escucha al Dr Fuji decir "Geomonus" en vez de "Giovanni". Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2000 2001 (LA) |duracion = }} Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa (ミュウツー！我ハココニ在リ Myūtsū! Ware wa koko ni ari en japonés, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns en inglés), es un capítulo especial del anime, y es una continuación o secuela de la primera película. En Japón se estrenó el 30 de diciembre del 2000, en Estados Unidos el 4 de diciembre de 2001 y en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 25 de junio de 2002 y posteriormente fue lanzada en DVD. Reparto Curiosidades *En la escena cuando Jessie, James y Meowth dicen su lema los dos primeros hablan como españoles. *En la parte donde el Equipo Rocket se lleva a Pikachu Jessie dice: "No insista, no puede pasar a tomar una tacita de café", luego Meowth dice "Cuando se trata de ser cursi le gana a Doña Florinda" y James termina diciendo "Que bueno que no llegó el Jirafales", haciendo una referencia a la serie mexicana "El Chavo del 8". *En la parte donde el Equipo Rocket ve a Mewtwo interviniendo en la pelea entre el Pikachu de Ash y su clon; Jessie dice: "Esto es muy confuso" y James le responde "Ya ven por estar comiendo palomitas en la primera parte", además también se rompe la cuarta pared, algo que ha pasado en algunas ocasiones a lo largo de la serie y películas. Transmisión Edición en vídeo = Referencias = = Véase también = * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! * Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon Advanced Generation * Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon Best Wishes! * Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon XY Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Películas de Anime Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Animes de OLM Incorporated Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas animadas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas y series basadas en Nintendo Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Películas de Toho Company, Ltd. Categoría:Películas de anime de 1990s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Andina Categoría:Acción Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Fox+ Categoría:Películas de anime de 1998 Categoría:Películas de anime de 1999 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2000 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2001 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2002 Categoría:Películas animadas de Asia Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Tiin Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Películas transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Golden Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Jetix Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas animadas de Miramax Categoría:Películas transmitidas por América Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Imagen Televisión